You and you're hand
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Gregory overhears Redmond and Cole having some personal time together and he is left in his bedroom with a problem that only his hand can solve.


Gregory lay on his bed, quietly thinking for some inspiration as he kept his eyes trained on the empty page of his trademark sketch book. He could lie there for hours though; as his mind was filled with little else than the images he had come up with to match the sounds he had heard a little earlier in the afternoon.

_Earlier that day, after the members of the P4 and their fags had their regular gathering at the Swan Gazebo; Gregory was the last to leave. He was intent on staying there until he had finished with his sketch of the surrounding area, seeing as the day had been quite the aesthetically pleasing one and he had wanted to capture it on paper. As he finished up, gathering his pencils and such things, he noticed that the prefect of the Scarlet Fox house had left a few of his things behind. He wasn't usually one to help out and do good deeds for others, but as it was almost Christmas; he thought that he might as well do a little something on the notion that it would make up for him not having done a lot during the course of the year._

_It was almost unheard of for members of one house to enter the dorms of another, especially as a member of Violet Wolf, but he did so anyway and quite easily shook off the odd stares and glances he was getting from the other students. With his sketch book held in one arm and the belongings of Redmond in the other, he made his way down the many quite brightly decorated hallways until he came to the door that so obviously belonged to the head prefect. _

_Not bothering to knock beforehand, he was just about to turn the door handle and freely enter the room to make for a quick exit, but his hand hovered over the door handle as the sounds from within the room drifted through the wood of the door and reached his ears._

_"Nrgh, Cole.. You can take in m-more, surely... Ah, yes - good boy~" Aside from Redmond's extremely indecent words wrapped around soft moans of pleasure and heavy breathing, there were also the muffled sounds of someone gagging and the occasional whine from the prefect's fag. Gregory's eyes widened just a little as he pressed his ear to the door in order to get a better idea of what exactly was going on inside the prefect's bedroom, his teeth gently digging into his bottom lip as things within the room quickly progressed. _

_There was a soft cry heard, followed by a small amount of sobbing and Cole's words, "R-Redmond, it hurts! We... We haven't gone this far before!"_

_Redmond was next to speak again, his voice sounded a little soothing yet also the slightest bit impatient too, "I know Cole, bear with it for a little while longer – I need to finish preparing you or else it won't fit." There was a few more sobs heard from the younger of the two males within the room, before a short few seconds of silence and yet another pained cry from Cole – though this time, there was also the strangest mix of pleasure in his voice too._

_"A-AH! Redmond.. It.. It's going in, your- its inside me! NRGH!"_

_Gregory stepped away from the door and dropped the Scarlet Fox's belongings outside of it before turning on his heel to quickly walk away. He had heard enough to understand what was going on and to say the least, he was a little flustered; something which was completely uncharacteristic of him as he was usually so calm and cold about everything._

_His cloak billowing around him with the speed of which he was walking, it wasn't long before he arrived back his own dorm and shut himself in his room, turning the lock for good measure._

Now dropping his sketch book down onto the bed beside him, he could no longer ignore the images his mind created – the images of Maurice Cole and Edgar Redmond together, romantically – or perhaps lack thereof – in the prefects bed, doing things that were not only against the law as they were both male, but also something that was most commonly reserved for those who were married.

There was an almost painful tightness concealed within the confines of his underwear that all but begged to be brought out, the hard length twitching with impatience as it was in desperate need of a little attention. Gregory's body felt hot and flushed, and so as rare as it was for him to do so – he rid himself of the cloak that he wore as a part of his uniform; though the action did him little good as the heat didn't seem to cool in the slightest.

Glancing toward the door despite already knowing that it was locked, his right hand slowly trailed its way down his body, coming to rest at his crotch where there was some visible tenting – rubbing gently at the area which pained him the most right now, a soft sound of pleasure whispered through his lips as he did so.

His fingers then began to fiddle with the button and zipper of his school trousers, once he had managed to undo them he only pushed them down a few inches – just enough for him to slide his hand into the fabric of his underwear and grab a hold of his hard and throbbing length. His eyes flicked from the door to the actions his hand was making beneath his underwear; the slow pumping; fingers gripping on tightly as he dragged his hand up and then back down the length of his erection.

This wasn't something that he did often and so he had never experimented with any other ways that such an action could cause him any pleasure. In the past, just the simple pumping action was enough to bring him to the edge, though this time he was feeling a little experimental – and so as he drew his hand back up toward the head, and he slipped his thumb over the slit gently, the action causing him to softly gasp at the pleasure it brought him; repeating the action only to let out a soft mewl before bringing his hand back down to the base.

He brought his hips upwards to meet the way his hand drew downwards, subsequently creating a thrusting movement into his own hand – his breath began to pick up a little, becoming a little ragged and worn out as he continued his actions repetitively. His speed would increase and then decrease again as the time dragged on, every now and then his eyes would travel back over toward the door, wandering if anyone might possibly hear his pleasured moans and laboured breathing through the single piece of wood separating him from the outside world.

His free hand reached behind his head, gripping onto the pillow his head was resting on as his back arched off of the mattress just a little, his hips continuing their thrusting motions and his hand continuing to pump against them. A gentle heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach; he could feel himself being pulled closer and closer toward the edge. Just a little more and he would make it there; fall over the edge into a momentary bliss. Such bliss came not a moment later, heated and sticky white liquid coating his hand as it slowed its movements along the slowly softening length he had spent the last short while pleasuring.

As he lay there on the bed, his breathing slowing to a more relaxed pace; he withdrew his hand from where it had been within his underwear. Glancing at the mess coating his hand, he slowly sat up and slid off of the bed before heading across the room to find some piece of dirty laundry to wipe his hand clean on. An obnoxious knocking then came at his door followed shortly after by the voice of Gregory's fag – Cheslock, "Hey, some Scarlet Fox idiots said they saw you earlier over at their dorms, and said you looked sick. Need some help?" A sly smile came across Gregory's lips as the idea of possibly 'playing sick' and inviting his fag into his bedroom crossed his mind. If other members of the P4 were having sexual relations with their fag's, why shouldn't he?


End file.
